conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Five
Five is the world that contains magic, the world where people that are able can cast a spell at will, or manipulate the planes of existance as long as they are able. The thing is though, it's not always as simple; you have to have the right powers, and these have to come from somewhere. Sometimes the energies that have been takenhave been taken from somewhere that counts, like straight from the earth itself. Witches have to strew together different components that line the earth and energies that can be found all around us, these energies could be from a corps, a flower, a diamond or anything else that can be found, often for neferious purposes but not always. some people struggle with the 'not always' bit though, they're tortured just for hanging around a tavern and resort to staying in the darkest, dankest places they can find. Warlocks are equally ill-treated because of their violent history, they are war-mongers and they won't hesitate in a war, or a bar fight. They take their powers both from within themselves and from their arcane knowledge, but this power is restricted to only dark magic, the kind of magic that can only cause destruction and damage. Sorcerers are a little biased against, but without any real good reason, only for envy of their power. Their power after all is limited only by themselves in imagination, willpower, and their other traits. They don't need to learn spells, they don't need to have knowledge of any kind, just guts, and then they can blow hurricanes, throw fire or slow time. Really, they can do anything that they can think of and master, but they need a lot of physical discipline in order to do so because it's hard to learn this and it's hard to maintain these energy levels. Wizards and Mages both use mana which is a substance accumulated over time, a substance that is tied from the head to the foot, with everything inbetween. The key to using this energy is to learn the arcane arts, arts that consist of mental concentration and verbal focussing. At a higher level, the body also needs to be manipulated slightly. At the beginning of these five classes, were five people who had joined together, these five people were all somewhere around the Island of Paelis Subclasses Alterators - people that can manipulate and enhance Time stepper - short-range time travellers Elementalists - now including paper! Illusionist - flashy tricks and stuff Subclass - Brief description Precious stones Opal - it helps with gathering energy quicker Bloodstone Obsidian - a lucky charm Stone name - effect Characters The story of George the Warlock The story of Merla the Witch The story of Zeus the Sorcerer The story of Zack the Mage The story of the Wizard Culture Bearing in mind that this is a magical world, things are a little less... earthley... For starters, there's no government, king, sherrif, mayor, ruler, anything like that. There is only willpower to control the nation. and there also aren't any real manufactories, so there are no shops, buisnesses, buildings, anything like that either. Essentially, there are houses made of wood that have been enchanted to make sure that there isn't any damp, rot or such. It's actually only recently that they've been giving around enhanced cups (of bamboo) that recall water over time. Bamboo is actually pretty commonly used in this world, they can't use metal or glass or anything because it just simply doesn't exist in this world Category:Realms